MUNDO ENCARNADO PARTE 1
by kiara.martinez.790
Summary: Este es mundo distinto,ya no es donde estan nuestras tortugas,sino 4 niños que en sus otras vidas,fueron guerreros,pero estos guerreros son mutantes,tortugas mutantes,y los chicos tendran que averiguar quienes fueron y cual debe ser su destino.
1. Chapter 1

JEJEJEJ HOLA,vengo a decirles que are otro fics es de tmnt y se trata de ellas,pero es de humanos..^^

MUNDO ENCARNADO PARTE 1(TMNT 2012)

Todo comenzo hace varios años,nuestras tortugas pasaron años y años siendo heroes y era el momento en que ellas,se fueron y sus almas encarnaron en 4 niños nacidos,estoas niños habian sido criados para niños huerfanos.

HISTORIA..

Una señora de pelo rojo ,entrego a 4 niños bebes ,a la señora que cuidaba a los bebes huérfanos y esta dijo.

SEÑORA-no entiendo por que me los deja, a caso son suyos?-dijo la señor preocupada y a la ves con llenas de dudas

PELIROJA-solo el del pelo rojo ,los demás son de otros señoras-dice la señora de pelo rojo con una sonrisa

SEÑORA-y no entiendo, por que me los deja?-dice la señora alzando una ceja

PELIROJA-las mamas de ellos, están muy mal y no pueden quedarse conmigo, por eso los dejo aquí para que los cuide, quiero que me haga ese favor, ni yo puedo cuidar a mi hijo-lo acaricia

SEÑORA-esta bien, lo are-sonríe-prometo que los cuidare muy bien

PELIROJA-gracias-ve a su hijo de pelo rojo y lo acaricia-cuídate pequeño, jamás te olvidare ni a ustedes..^^

SEÑORA-adiós-sonríe y mueve la mano

PELIROJA-adiós-se va

Pasaron algunas semanas y llego una carta, diciendo que todos las mujeres que estuvieron en el hospital, murieron.

La señora que cuido a los niños, no lo pudo creerlo lo único que hizo es que estos pequeños, como ninguno tenían padre deberían ser adoptados como todo niño que vive ahí.

4 AÑOS DESPUES:

SEÑORA-muy bien niños, es hora ^^-dice la señora muy alegre

PELIROJO-genial!

PELO NEGRO-que pasa?

RUBIO-…-se esconde

SEÑORA-relájense ,es hora que los adopten

LOS 4-sii!

Los 4 niños se dirigieron con la señora, para ver quien era esa persona o personas, que los iba adoptar….,o talves solo a uno de ellos.

SEÑORA-buenos días, aquí los traigo-los enseña

SEÑOR-veo un gran potencial en ellos-dice muy alegre

El señor era una persona alta, su pelo era de color negro y sus ojos eran de color marrón, usaba una camisa de color blanca y tenia un pantalón azul, con su cinturón marrón.

(ya adivinaran jejeje quien es).Y los pequeños se fueron a jugar en el patio, mientras ella hablaba con el.

SEÑORA-gracias señor..-siendo interrumpida por el

SEÑOR-mi nombre es,hamato yoghi ^^-extiende su mano

SEÑORA-entonces gracias, señor hamato-sacude su mano-y bien?,a quien se lleva?

HAMATO-mm..-viendo a los 4 con sus caritas de Ángeles

SEÑORA-jejeje..-se ríe

HAMATO-me llevo a los 4 pequeños..-la mira

SEÑORA-bueno, si usted quiere, ahorita los traigo-se levanta de la silla y se por ellos

HAMATO-como guste, aquí espero-pone sus manos sobre la mesa

La señora se fue a buscar a los 4 niños pequeños,y ellos estaban en el patio de juegos como siempre, el de pelo rojo estaba agarrando un huevo pequeño, el rubio estaba comiendo pizza(era obvio x3),el del pelo negro estaba jugando con sus muñequitos de acción(héroes espaciales)y el de pelo marrón estaba leyendo un libro. La señora se acerca a ellos y con una sonrisa les explica, ellos estaba emocionados y a la ves nervioso, y justo cuando se dirigieron donde el señor, el forma una sonrisa.

HAMATO-hola, pequeños-los saludas con la mano

LOS 4-hola..-los dicen con nervios

SEÑORA-ahorita hago los papeles de adopción-dice la señora muy alegre

HAMATO-ok-se levanta

Pasaron otras horas y la señora ya había terminado con los papeles ,se los entrega y el los firma, una ves firmado, el se lleva a los pequeños y la señora se despide con una beso y con su mano la mueve ,los niños también hacen eso.

Bueno ya estaban por la ciudad de mahathan y el carro de detuvo en un edificio alto con 10 pisos y de color plomo. El señor se los llevo por el ascensor a los 4 pequeños y se detuvieron en el 8 piso. Ahí los esperaba un señor de pelo naranja y por detrás de el había una niña de pelo naranja, con dos colitas y ropa de color amarilla y azul con una flor en su pecho.

SEÑOR-hola splinter, veo que ya los traes-lo dice con una sonrisa

SPLINTER-si, aquí están-se los muestra-ellos son mis nuevos hijos adoptivos, kirby

KIRBY-jjeje son adorables y esta es abril-se la muestra-abril saluda

ABRIL-prrrr!-saca la lengua

KIRBY-abril que dije

ABRIL-hola-lo dice medio seca

KIRBY-disculpala es que ella es jeje-siendo interrumpido por splinter

SPLINTER-no te preocupes jeje-abre su puerta-buenos chicos

PELO MARRON- cx..-se queda bobado al verla

ABRIL-prrr!-le saca de nuevo la lengua

PELO MARRON-…:3-sus ojos se vuelven corazones

Al entrar splinter cierra la puerta y se acerca a ellos,dandoles algo especial

SPLINTER-ustedes seran ,mis nuevos hijos ^^-se los da

PELIROJO-si claro..-mira para otra parte

SPLINTER-bien, tu pareces ser el mas maduro para tu edad-mira al de pelo negro

PELO NEGRO-he yo…bueno..-se pone rojo

SPLINTER-tu te llamaras Leonardo-le pone una cinta azul y le da unas katanas pequeñas (obvio son de juguete) tu un ninja, al igual que tus hermanos

LEONARDO-wow..-las mira con mucha alegría-gracias..he..

SPLINTER-puedes decirme splinter ,sensei o padre ,como gustes ,mi nombre verdadero es hamato yoghi.y tu serás Leonardo hamato

LEONARDO-entonces le diré sensei-lo abraza con fuerza y se va al sofá

SPLINTER-tu pareces ser mas rudo-mira al pelirrojo-tu serás Rafael hamato y usaras estos sai de juguete para que practiques

RAFAEL-no quiero..-voltea a ver otra parte

SPLINTER-pelearas…-pone su mano en el hombro de Rafael y le da una cinta roja

RAFAEL-mm bien-agarra la cinta y los sai y se sienta en el sofá-gracias sensei

SPLINTER-veo que eres el mas inteligente-le da una cinta morada

PELO MARRON-bueno si..mm..un poco-lo mira

SPLINTER-te llamaras, donatello hamato y usaras el bastón bo-se lo da

DONNIE-wow…súper!,pero..parece algo inútil usar esto..-lo mira

SPLINTER-para nada, al contrario son muy útiles para ti y es muy resistible-sonríe

DONNIE-entonces si, gracias sensei!-lo abraza y luego se sienta en el sofá

SPLINTER-y parece que tu eres el ultimo-mira al rubio

RUBIO-si..-lo dice con una timidez

SPLINTER-no seas tímido-le enseña unos nunchakus y una cinta naranja

RUBIO-que es eso?-se acerca

SPLINTER-esto es lo que usaras mas adelante ,y tu te llamaras miguel angel ,angel por que veo que eres muy bueno y miguel por que eres de dios..^^ -le da la cinta naranja y sus nunchakus

MIKEY-gracias!...padre-lo abraza fuerte

SPLINTER-denada ,hijo mió-lo suelta y mikey se va al sofá

Al estar los 4 ahí splinter les dice que van a hacer nuevos guerreros y los entrenara para que puedan defenderse solos. Así es como estos 4 pequeños niño ,son encarnaciones de las 4 tortugas ,Leonardo ,Rafael ,Miguel Angel ,Donatello.

Continuara :3…


	2. Chapter 2

MUNDO ENCARNADO PARTE 2

Pasaron 11 años;el maestro Splinter estaba en la sala poniendo las tazas,el pan y el cereal,estaba muy alegre.

SPLINTER-muchachos a levantarse-dijo Splinter

Splinter acomodaba todo,mientras eso leo y sus hermanos estaban escondidos, sus ojos eran blancos y estaban con sus armas.

LEONARDO-bien chicos,es hora-dice leo muy seguro

RAFAEL-deberás vamos hacer esto?-dijo rafael muy dudoso

LEONARDO-creeme,esta ves funcionara-dijo leo

Los chicos estaban muy escondidos,pero Splinter ya sabia que estaba atrás y fingio que no se daba cuenta,en un momento Splinter estaba preparando los panes y en eso siente a alguien detrás de el,era mikey.

Splinter lo ingoro y mikey ataco, sin embargo eso fue un fracaso,Splinter lo agarro por detrás y lo tumbo al suelo.

SPLINTER-buenos dias,miguel angel-dijo Splinter muy alegre

MIKEY-auch!-se toco la cabeza

SPLINTER-jajaj,jaque mate-se va

Splinter se fue a la mesa y dejo los panes ahí,y tambien sintio a alguien y esta ves era donnie,que estaba detrás del sofa, pero nada se le escapa a Splinter.

SPLINTER-mm..-mira donde esta donnie

DONNIE-yahh!-se lanza donde Splinter

Splinter se agacha y tumba a donnie con el pie

DONNIE-haaaaa!-choca con el sofá

SPLINTER-buenos días, Donatello -se va para la cocina de nuevo

DONNIE-buenos días… _

Splinter de nuevo se va a la cocina y rafael estaba escondido,sabia que estaba ahí,pero fingio que no sabia,agarro la leche y estaba calentandola,en eso rafael lo ataca y Splinter le hace una llave neuronal.

RAFAEL-hargh!-no se mueve

SPLINTER-buenos dias,rafael-dice Splinter que de nuevo se va a la sala

RAFAEL-arghhh!-se agarra la cara

Splinter sabia que leo faltaba,asi que estuvo alerta,leo estaba detrás de la puerta y en un intento de atacarlo,Splinter puso la leche en la mesa y leo se acercaba sigilosamente para atacarlo,en eso justo al estar unos centímetros de Splinter,el dice

SPLINTER-leonardo..-dijo Splinter

LEONARDO-sensei!-pisa el suelo

SPLINTER-buenos dias,hijo mio-dijo Splinter

LEONARDO-buenos dias,padre-dice leo

SPLINTER-llama a tus hermanos-dijo Splinter,poniendo su mano en el hombro de leo

LEONARDO-lo are sensei-se va

Leo se va a buscarlos y los encuentra tirados en el suelo

LEONARDO-bien chicos,ya vamos a desayunar-dijo Leonardo acercandose a ellos

RAFAEL-y bien?!-exclamo rafa

LEONARDO-bien que?-dijo leo

RAFAEL-venciste a Splinter?-dijo rafa muy enojado

LEONARDO-no ._...-dijo leo

RAFAEL-leonardoo!-dijo rafael muy enojado

LEONARDO-losiento no?,Splinter es demasiado listo

DONNIE-concuerdo contigo-dijo Donatello muy adolorido

MIKEY-exacto-dijo mikey

Los chicos tenian un polo blanco con manga roja,una corbata roja,pantalón azul y una correa negra,sus zapatos eran de color negro y cada uno tenia una banda en su pantalón.

Se dirigieron a la sala

LEONARDO-mm..-saboreaba leo

SPLINTER-y bien hijos,como les fue ayer en el cole?-pregunto Splinter

RAFAEL-como siempre-dijo rafael muy aburrido

DONNIE-a mi me gusto-dijo Donatello con una sonrisa

MIKEY-como siempre-dijo donnie

RAFAEL-donnie siempre diciendo que el colaegio es asombroso,por eso abril no se fija en el jajajaj,es todo un nerd-dijo rafael señalando a donnie

Donatello se puso rojo de rabia y agarro la mermelada y aprovecho que rafa se reia y lo lanza en su cara,rafa reacciona y se enfuerece,agarra la mantequilla y lo lanza.

LEONARDO-oigan!-dijo leo muy enojado

Mikey se esconde en la mesa, y splinter agarra a donnie y a rafa

SPLINTER-que dije!?-dijo Splinter enojado

DONNIE-fue el!-dijo donnie

RAFAEL-..-le saca la lengua

SPLINTER-no me importa quien lo hizo,si vuelven hacer eso,habra randori-dijo Splinter muy amenazante

LOS 2-hai sensei-se van

Los 4 terminaron sus desayuno y agarraron sus cosas,en eso tocan la puerta, Leonardo abre la puerta y una chica de pelo naranja con una bincha azul,una cola de caballo hacia abajo,una falda azul,blusa blanca con mangas roja,corbata roja y una sonrisa,era abril,la misma niña que ellos conocieron,hace tiempo cuando vinieron aquí por primera ves.

ABRIL-buneos dias-dijo ella muy alegre

DONNIE-a..abril..-dijo donnie muy rojo

Donnie usaba lentes,el siempre estubo enamorado de ella*al igual que en su otro vida como tortuga mutante XD*,sin embargo nunca pudo decirle,el creia que ella lo iba a rechazar por ser un nerd.

RAFAEL-buenos dias-dijo rafael

LEONARDO-hola abril-dijo leo muy sonriente

MIKEY-hola miguis-dijo mikey

SPLINTER-buenos dias,abril-dijo Splinter

ABRIL-y bien,ya vamos?-dijo ella

LOS 4-si,adios sensei-los 4 se van

Splinter da un suspiro y tambien se despide,estaba muy alegre por que crio muy bien a sus hijos,aun que el los haiga adoptado,ellos sabian que eran adoptados por el,pero jamas supieron que ellos no son realmente hermanos de sangre.

SPLINTER-soy un gran padre-dijo Splinter dando un suspiro

CONTINUARA..


	3. Chapter 3

MUNDO ENCARNADO PARTE 3

Los chicos estaban en el colegio,cada estudiante ingrasaba de nuevo al colegio,eran las 8:00 am,era lunes primero de primer dia de clases la directora estaba dando un discurso,eso duro como medio hora y todos vieron a que aulas estarian,afortunadamente a los 4 chicos hamaco les toco junto a su amiga o neil,eso los alegro,pero mas a donnie.

Todos ingresaron a sus aulas y cada uno conto lo que paso en sus vacaciones,cada uno se nombraba.

Soy Leonardo hamaco,hijo de hamato yoshi,tengo 15 años,me gusta heroes espaciaeles,adoro estar meditando,no me gusta el chocolate -w- ,uso unas katanas,soy el lider y el maduro de mis hermanos.

Soy Rafael hamato,hermano de Leonardo hamato,tengo 15 años,soy rudo,valiente,fuerte y muy sexy *.*..jejejje,uso sais,adoro estar solo y que nadie me ayude,soy orgulloso y al idiota que vea molestar a mis hermanos o amigos,le pateare donde mas les duela C: .

Soy Donatello hamato,tengo 15 años,estoy enamorado de alguien,me agrada estar solo,me gusta mucho leer,uso el bo como mi arma,no hago mucho deporte,prefiero estar en silencio,le tengo miedo a las alturas,soy muy serio y a veces alegre.

Soy miguel angel hamato,pero todos me dicen mikey,soy el mas algre y itranquilo de los 4,adoro estar en compañía,me gusta la pizza,adoro los animales x3…hee..bueno me gusta mucho comer helado,me gusta tirar globos de agua y molestar a mis hermanos.

FAN DE MIKEY-mikeyyy! :3 x3 –gritaban las chicas

Soy abril o neil,hija de kirby o neil,tengo 16 años,adoro estar en campañia,me gustan los animales,soy algo renegona y adoro estar a lado de mis amigos,me gusta la pizza,me gusta leer.

Todos terminaron sus discursos y cada uno se dirgio a su asiento,rafa le toco con una chica cuya presencia no era agradable,rafa se sento con mikey y donnie con abril XD.

-Bien chicos-dijo el profesor de educación fisica-soy su profesor y quiero decirles que no seré tan amable con ustedes.

Los estudiantes no estaban muy cómodos con esto,cada uno se fue a cambiarse,mientras que algunas chicas.

-estas bien,abril?-dijo una chica de pelo negro

-si claro jejeje-lo dijo mientras se cambiaba

Mientras los chicos

-odio esto-dijo rafael

-hay vamos no estan malo-dijo Donatello

-eso dices tu,los nerd no juegan ajjaja-se burlo rafael

-eres un hijo de!-dijo donnie

Los 4 salieron y vieron abril,su traje era de color blranco con rojos,donnie le iba a dar un derrame nasal,ella estaba con un short muy pequeño y su polo era muy apretado que se le notaban los pechos.

-…..-se desmaya donnie

-donatello!-dijo abril,acercandose a el

-idiota..-dijo rafael

-Hay donnie-dijo leo

-jajajjaja-se reia mikey

Pasaron horas y ya era hora del almuerzo,los chicos se sentaron afuera en el césped,ya que podina comer adentro o a fuera los estudiantes.

Los 5 se echan en el césped y cada uno miraba el cielo,imaginandose estar ahí,cada uno prometia ser los mejores amigos para siempre,sin importar que pase,los 5 se agarraron las manos y se prometieron,hasta se dieron un collar.

Pero habian alguien que los vigilaba..

Mientras que ellos

-jamas romperemos este lazo-dijo Leonardo

-aunque sea lo que pase-dijo mikey

-nosotros-dijo rafael

-seremos-dijo donnie

-mejores amigos,hasta la eternidad-dijo abril

Los chicos que pasaban los miraban

-siempre están muy juntos-dijo una chica de pelo rojo

-si,ash quisiera estar con el pelirrojo-dijo otra muchacha atrás de ella

-hay vámonos-dijo un chico que estaba pasando por ellas

Se fueron ,y los chicos sonríen como nunca antes lo habían echo.

Bueno pasaron horas y era salida,todos los estudiantes estaban yéndose a sus casas,al igual que los chicos que caminaban juntos al autobús.

Al llegar,los chicos salen de ahí suben al edificio,rafael estaba ansioso por ver a Spike,leo por ver heroes espaciales,mikey comer pizza y donnie estar solas con abril.

-bien,llegue yo,primero!-dijo mikey triunfante

-felicidades-dijo rafael

-sii!-dijo el

-bien entremos-dijo leo

-bien chicos,me metere a mi casa,luego los veo-se va

-adios abril-dicen los 4

Cada uno se va a su cuarto a cambiarse,pasaron media hora y ya estaban cambiados.

Rafael usaba un polo sin mangas,con un chaleco negro y pantalón azul,Leonardo usaba una casaca ploma y pantalón blanco,pero su polo era azul,,donnie usaba un polo hasta sus codos y era orado con pantalón jean azul,mikey usaba un polo naranja y un pantalón de color negro.

Abril salia de su casa y vestia una blusa amarilla,una pantaloneta de color azul y su cinta amarilla,eso dejo mas bobo a donnie.

CONTINUARA..


	4. Chapter 4

MUNDO ENCARNADO PARTE 4

Los chicos habían salido del apartamento para salir un rato,pero recordaron que aun no estaban listos para salir,Splinter no les dio permiso.

_ho esperen!-dijo leo,deteniendo a todos

_que sucede?-pregunto rafael

_no le preguntamos a Splinter si podiamos salir-dijo leo,estando en la puerta

_pero el no esta,leo,ven vamos-dijo rafael,haciendole una seña

_no lose,pero si Splinter se-es interrumpido por rafael

_no lo sabra,regresaremos rapido antes que el-dijo rafael,guiñándole el ojo

_bien,entonces vamos-se va con ellos

Salieron del edificio y estuvieron por las calles de new York,se dieron cuenta que salir de noche era asombro,las calles iluminadas,gente hablando etc,eso los dejo sin palabras,pero al pasar por el callejón oscuro,escucharon a una chica gritar y de inmediato fueron por ese lugar.

_alguien ayudeme!-la chica se oia desesperada

_no hay nadie,quien puede oirte-saca su cuhillo

_haaaaaaaaa!-grita con todas sus fuerzas

En eso el pandillero siente que alguien lo agarra del brazo y lo bota al suelo.

_pero que?-mira para el lugar que lo votaron

Vio a 4 chicos que estaban tapados por la oscura noche,solo noto los ojos rojos de rafael,los ojos rojos de donnie,los de leo que son azules y los de mikey celestes.

_qui..quienes son?-pregunto muy temeroso

_nosotros somos,los chicos justicieros-dijo leo sonando algo heroico

_enserio?-pregunto rafael

_bueno era los unico que se me ocurrio-lo mira

_...-un facepalm de donnie y mikey

Mientras ellos discutian,abril ayudaba a la chica que estaba en el suelo y no podía moverse.

_estas bien?-dijo abril,ayudandola

_creo que si…-dice ella algo débil

_quien eres?-volvio a preguntar abril

_soy..jaquelin..pero dime solo Jackie-se para_tu eres abril o neil verdad?

Abril quedo asombrada por que ella dijo su nombre,abril no se lo habia chica era rubia,ojos azules que brillaban,su piel era blanca,usaba una gorra roja,un polo rojo,pantalón azules y zapatillas azules,mientras ellas hablaban,el pandillero las vio y saco un cuchillo,los chicos se dieron cuenta de eso.

_haajaaa!-se dirige a ellas

_ho ho..-dicen las dos

Y justo para dirigirse a ellas,una katana lo impide y este hace que el pandillero bote el cuchillo,este mira y era Leonardo que usaba la banda azul,estaba enojando y sus hermanos y el lo agarran.

_bien sera mejor que te largues de aquí-dijo leo todo molesto y con sus katanas

_bien,bie lo are,solo por que son unos niños-se va corriendo

_niños!?,ni si quiera sabes cuantos años tenemos!-ese fue rafael

Leonardo se acerca a la chica y le dice

_estas bien?-pregunto el

_si,gracias,Leonardo-dijo ella

_c..como sabes mi nombre?-dijo leo asombrado

_yo se de todos ustedes-dijo ella

Los 5 como que estuvieron en duda

_tu que eres para saber?-pregunto donnie

Jackie le sonrie

_soy una guardiana,viajo por agujeros negros,o voy otros mundos,viajo por el tiempo y soy la que protege este mundo que me dijeron-dice ella

_mundo!?-dicen ellos

_asi es,este es la tierra y ustedes son encarnaciones de guerreros que estuvieron en new York que estuvieron protegiéndolo por varios años-ella señala a cada uno

_guerreros?,que clase de guerreros?-pregunto leo

_ninjas para ser mas clara-dijo ella

_ho super!-dijo rafael

_sabiamos que eramos especiales,pero no tanto!-dijo mikey

_guerreros Ninja,justo japoneses!-dijo donnie

Jackie sonrie y comienza a reirse

_jajajja..si pero Ninja,pero no personas jajaja-dijo ella saliendole una lagrima

Los chicos estaban confundidos,que no son personas?,pero era obvio que los ninjas eran personas,eso los dejo en duda

_pe..pero no son personas?,que clase de aclaracion es esta?-pregunto Donatello

_digamos que en sus otras vidas pasadas,no fueron humanos,si no-respira hondo-unas tortugas mutantes

Hubo un silecnio de parte de ellos,Jackie y abril los miraron y ellos con cara de pokerface ( ._. ) al parecer esa noticia no les gusto,para ellos fue como una broma.

_enserio?,unas tortugas?-pregunto rafael

_que idiota creria eso?-pregunto donnie

_yo no dije nada -dijo mikey

_te estas burlando?-pregunto leo algo molesto

_no seas idiota,claro que no me estoy burlando,es la verdad-dijo ella

_y no me digas,abril fue un gato que lanza rayos laser por los ojos y vuela?-dijo rafael tono burlon

_ooye!-dijo abril

_no-dijo Jackie

Pero en esos los 4 se comienzan a reir y caer al suelo,eso a Jackie no le gusto nada de nada,se puso muy roja .

Continuara


	5. Chapter 5

MUNDO ENCARNADO PARTE 5

Jackie se puso roja,mas roja que la venda de rafael,habia puesto una cara de enojada, os veia con odio,en eso mientras ellos reian, un camion se puso en frente de abril.

_hmm?-abril voltea y ve a unos hombres muy altos no parecían humanos

_krangs,es ella a que el krangs quiere?-dijo el hombre frente abril

_si,a krangs le gustara,tu vienes con krangs-la jala del brazo

_hey espera!-trata de solterse

Los chicos escucharon los gritos de abril y ambos voltearon y vieron que era llevada por el krangs.

_oye,sueltala!-dijo Donatello agarrando su bo

_krangs dice que el chico de banda morada no debe interferir con asuntos del krangs-dijo el,mientras cargaba a abril

_chicos,ayudenme!-dijo ella

_ya la oiste!,la dama dijo sueltala ahora!-dijo rafael

Los 4 atacaron,pero el krang los golpea y los lanza,abril trataba de safarse,pero algo la llama y queda en transe,obedeciendo las ordenes que el krangs le decia,los chicos estaban muy debiles para pelear,sin embargo no se dieron por vencidos y fueron a ayudar correr,el camion se va y abril estaba ahí adentro.

_noooo!-donnie corre,pero se detiene en medio camino_abril!

_se la llevaron..-dijo mikey

_maldita sea!-dijo rafael lanzando sus sai al suelo

_que vamos hacer?-pregunto leo

_bueno como les decia,su sensei es rata,abril es mutante y ustedes-siendo interrumpida por ellos

_ya basta quieres!,por nuestra culpa se llevaron a nuestra amiga!-dijo rafael

_abril…-donnie miraba el suelo

_yo lo hice-dijo Jackie

Los chicos la miraron a jackie y las caras de tristesa que se veian en sus ojos,cambiaron a estar enojados,rafael se acerca y la pone contra la pared.

_dime,que acabas de decir!?-pregunto rafael muy enojado

_por que tendria que decirtelo?-pregunto ella

_por que por tu culpa se llevaron a nuestra amiga!-se enfurece mas

Ella solo suspira y niega con su cabeza,pero al ver las caras de tristeza de los chicos y mas el de donnie recordó que donnie gusta de ella al igual que en su otra vida,en eso empuja a rafael.

_bien les dire,yo hice un pacto de mentes con el krangs-dijo ella

_por que hiciste eso!?-pregunto Donatello

_quería que ustedes vallan a rescatarla y verán cosas que los asombraran-señalando el edificio enorme

_ok?-dijo leo

_pero primero tienen que ir a su casa-dijo ella

_por que?-preguntaron los 4

_creo que su sensei esta esperandolos con el randori-dijo ella sonriendo

_haaaaaaaaaaa!-salen corriendo

Ambos se dirigen al edificio corriendo muy rápidos, Leo abre la puerta y encuentra las luces apagadas, caminan muy silencioso, pero la luz se prende y splinter estaba en el sofa muy molesto.

_donde han estado?-estaba molesto

_ha bueno..no..nosotros..he..-a leo ya no le quedaba mas excusa que decirle la verdad

_y bien Leonardo?-alzó una ceja

Leo le dijo todo a Splinter lo que paso con abril todo, excepto que conocieron a una chica diciendo que eran tortugas en otra vida.

Splinter solo los miro y movió la cabeza en signo de decepción, estaba muy molesto y a la vez decepcionado de sus hijos por ese acto que hicieron, ellos jamás había desobedecido a Splinter y siempre pedían permiso.

_no puedo creerlo-splinter estaba sentado y muy sorprendido

_por favor sensei,dejenos salir otra ves para rescatar a abril,por favor-las suplicas de leo hacen que sensei cambie de opinión.

_...bien,tienen que traerla-dijo Splinter

_prometemos traerla bien-dijo rafael

Los 4 se fueron la rescatar a abril,mientras que ella estaba en una camilla aun con los ojos cerrados,pasan algunos segundos y ella los abre.

_...hmm?..-mira para ambos lados_que me paso?,donde estoy?

En eso una persona muy alta se acerca a ella

_estas en el mundo de krangs-dijo una persona con una mirada rara

_en el mundo de krangs?,que es eso?-pregunto ella

_es donde krangs vive y tu eres una de nosotros-señalo el krnags

_que!?-trata de pararse

_en tu otra vida krangs dice que fueiste mitad humana y mitad krangs-aun con la mirada fija

Abril no podía moverse, estaba atada, el krangs solo la veía

_sera mejor que me sueltes cosa!-lo muerde

_sera mejor que no hagas eso-dijo krangs.

El krangs saco de su bolsillo algo como un laser o algo para hipnotizarla,mientras eso los chicos estaban saltando techo en techo para rescatar a su amiga.

CONTINUARA..

**Agradesco a los que estan leyendo y respecto a las faltas ortograficas jejeje si es que a veces me confundo en eso pero estoy practicando,gracias a "LOVEMIKEY" a "jamizell vi-ve","bruneli12" y a I LOVE KITTENS TOO" por leer mis fics jejeje ha y LOVEMIKEY te prometo hacerte tu fics de rafa y mikey,ya que mikey es mi faovirito :3 **


	6. Chapter 6

MUNDO ENCARNADO PARTE 6

Los chicos corrian en los techos,recordando el edificio mas grande de new York,en eso sienten a alguien detrás de ellos,se detuvieron y escucharon la vos de Jackie!

_porfin los veo-dijo ella no muy contenta

_que..quieres?-pregunto rafael tratando de no enojarse

_vine a ayudarlos,por si no lo sabias-dijo ella cruzando los brazos

_y para que quieres ayudarnos si tu eres la causante de esto-dijo Donatello

_oigan se que no debi,pero es importante que ustedes la rescaten-dijo ella

_y por que es importante?-pregunto rafael aun con la mirada enojada

Ella solo suspiro y conto de nuevo lo de ellos,pero los chicos estaban muy confundidos,Jackie no dejaba de insistir que ellos fueron tortugas desde tiempos remotos,rafael no queria creer se tapada lo oidos,donnie quedaba boca abierta,leo estaba pensando un momento,mikey estaba muy atento lo que ella decia,parece que el si le cree.

_y bueno como les dije,ustedes son tortugas-dijo ella

_yo si te creo!-dijo mikey alzando su mano

_yo aun no-respondi rafa

_nosotros mas o menos-dijeron leo y donnie

_como sea,solo siganme-extiende su mano

Los chicos se quedaron pensando,mientras en el edificio,abril estaba sentada alejada de todos los krangs,ella estaba en el cuarto(no malpiensen)estaba oscuro solo ella podia ver y sus ojos estaba rojos bien rojos,en eso el krangs se acerca a ella.

_krangs dice que estes ahí por unas horas-se va y la deja

_como usted ordene-sonaba a que estaba controlada por ellos

Mientras, los chicos ya habian aceptado trabajar con Jackie,estaban en el edificio y veian todo.

_wow,enserio que son esas cosas?-pregunto Donatello

_son krangs,como dije antes-dijo ella

_que son esos?-pregunto mikey

_mikey ya lo dijo,son krangs!-dijo donnie

Los chicos caminaron hasta llegar a la donde estaba muchas puertas..

**SORRY SI FUE POCO PERO NO ESTOY DE UN BUEN HUMOR,RAZONES 1 **

**Los creadores crearon a tmnt para que los niños y los jóvenes los admiren a las tortugas,pero no!,las fans girls lo arruinan humillando a abril,Casey y karai y eso no esta bien,creen que insultandolos resolveran aglo!,se comportan como niñas de 6 años llamando a abril o a karai puta,diciendo que las tmnt deben ser de las fans girls.**

**Osea que tienen en sus cabezas,para no pensar,los creadores si vieran las tonterias que hacen,moverian la cabeza,este bien que un personaje no te caiga por ciertos motivos,ya sea monses o no,pero no para crear una pagina en odiamos abril,odiamos a karai o otros,osea en mi opinión esto es un acto inmaduro,algo infantil,deberian actuar como uno de su nivel.**

**Yo antes era como ellas,pero ya no,no quiero rebajarme a su nivel de niñas caprichosas. **

**Espero que esten de cuaerdo conmigo :3 **


	7. Chapter 7

MUNDO ENCARNADO PARTE 7

Los chicos descubrieron 7 puertas, cada una contenía algo diferente, pero no sabrían si abril estaba aquí, así que vieron 7 llaves a lado de cada puerta, cada uno decidió abrir una puerta diferente.

El primero en abrir la puerta fue leo, quien lo abrió y vio muchos krangs,al toque decidió cerrar la puerta y dijo.

_esto no es…-se fue corriendo

El segundo fue rafael,quien lo abrió y vio mucho mutágeno, en primer lugar rafael le daba igual si era o no peligroso asi que cerro la puerta.

_no esta abril-cierra la puerta

El tercero fue donnie,quien abrió la puerta y lo dejo con el corazón acelerando y sus mejillas bien rojas,habia revistas de mujeres eróticas y muchas,este cerro la puerta y dijo todo avergonzado.

_ella no esta aquí ./…-se fue y cerro muy fuerte la puerta

Mikey abrió la cuarta puerta y vio a una bailarina bailando extraño pero en realidad los krangs tiene gustos raros ._. .

_amm..no esta aquí-cierra la puerta algo raro

Y la quinta puerta la dejaron para Jackie, quien sabia que abril estaba aquí, pero quiso ver las otras puertas. La sexta puerta tenia muchos mutantes y la cerro sin ninguna expresión en su cara,la séptima la abrió y no había nada. Decidió ir por la quinta mientras los chicos buscaban arriba.

_abril..-bajo la vos para que nadie la escuche

Los sonidos rebotaban, pero no había rastros de abrir, ella decide entrar mas a dentro, en eso la puerta se cierra bruscamente como si alguien lo hubiera cerrado, trato de abrir la puerta pero no lo logro, sintió una presencia detrás de ella, estaba oscuro y veía los ojos rojos de alguien, así que decidió prender el interruptor que estaba a lado de ella y lo que vio era..

_hay no…-dijo ella toda asombrada

Mientras los chicos seguían caminando por todo el lugar del krangs.

_wow,aun no tengo palabras para esto-dijo Donatello

_es por que eres un nerd-dijo rafael

_que tiene que ver eso?-pregunto leo

_que te importa!-respondió rafa

El grito de rafa hace que los krangs miren arriba y noten a 4 chicos de 15 años arriba de ellos.

_krang dice que atrapan a esos que se hacen llamar humano-dijo krangs señalando

Los 4 deciden saltar y evitar los laser y se encuentran con una puerta muy lejos de las otras.

_metanse ahí!-dijo leo abriendo la puerta

Los demás se metieron y vieron que esta parecía una agujero negro, solo que solo daba vueltas pero ellos podían caminar normal, en eso rafael choca con uno y parecía un espejo, decide mirarse y al verse.

_haaaaaa!-el grito fue fuerte que leo y los otros dos corren donde el

_que sucede, rafa ?-pregunto leo y cuando lo vio,quedo boca abierta

En el espejo rafael era un mutante verde, grande con una rajada cerca de su pecho y su banda era roja con rasgones en sus colas,sus ojos eran verdes claros y tenia rodilleras,codilleras y un cinturón marron,y usaba los sai.

_pe..pero que te paso?-pregunto donnie

_yo que se!,me veo como humano,pero en el espejo paresco una tortuga..-no podia explicarse eso.

_a ver si es cierto-dijo leo y se acerco al espejo

Leonardo se acerco al espejo, primero se vio normal pero luego se asombro por que su apariencia cambia,ya no era un humano(en el espejo)al igual que rafael,el también era una tortuga con katanas,armas y una banda azul,donnie y mikey también se vieron y quedaron asombrados, también eran tortugas.

_ha…ha…-rafael no tenia palabras para hablar..

_esto no es posible-dice leo

_no tengo ninguna explicación para esto,según mis términos esto es algo ilógico-dijo donnie en modo nerd

_explícalo con manzanas-dijo mikey

_ósea que es algo que no puedo explicar-mikey habla

_con peras y manzanas,bro-dijo mikey

_ósea que es algo imposible de creer!-dijo donnie gritando

Los 4 se miran y se miran al espejo, se dieron cuenta que Jackie decía la verdad,y si ellos eran tortugas quiere decir que Splinter es una explicaciones eran difíciles, los chicos no solo estaban asombrados, sino que habían descubierto algo de su pasado.

_oigan mire-mikey se acerco al espejo

_mikey no hay tiempo para eso, tenemos que buscar a Jackie-dijo leo

Mikey no hizo caso miso, prefirió desobedecer a leo y toco el espejo, en eso una luz sale de ahí y se mete en mikey,los recuerdos de la tortugas se meten en mikey,todo sobre de el y sus hermanos, en eso mikey cae al suelo.

_mikey estas bien?-se acerco Donatello

_..cre..creo que si?-se toca la cabeza

_que hiciste?-pregunto leo

Mikey trato de señalar el espejo pero notaron que estaba roto, los chicos se acercaron a los otros espejos y hicieron lo mismo que mikey,las luz se metió en ellos y imágenes de las tortugas aparecieron y se metieron al de ellos, ambos cayeron y quedaron asombrados por lo que vieron.

CONTINUARA..:3


	8. Chapter 8

MUNDO ENCARNADO PARTE 8

Los chicos se levantaron medios mareados

_hay mi cabeza..-dijo rafael tocandosela

_que paso?-pregunto Donatello

_que no vistes?-dijo leo

_ver que?-pregunto mikey

_bobo,esa imagen de esas tortugas entrar a nosotros-dijo rafael

_ha si jejej-se toca la cabeza

_idiota -_-..-lo golpea

_auch!-se soba

_oigan,donde esta Jackie?-pregunto leo

Ambos se miran y se dan cuenta que ella no esta,en eso escuchan un ruido y era de ella,ellos salen corriendo y ven una puerta abierta,era ella,quien gritaba.

_viene de ahí!-corre leo entrando_jackiee!

Ella estaba peleando con su espada,mientras que abril la atacaba con su tessen

_abril soy yoo!-se protegia con su espada

_grrrr!-la empuja

**Nota:abril tenia su tessen desde niña,Splinter se lodio por que noto y don especial en ella,digamos que abril no le gustaba pelear,y no aprendio mucho.**

**_**abril soy leoo!-le detiene con su katana

_grrrr!-se enfurece y ataca a leo

_que te pasa!?-la agarra de los brazos

_estuve peleando con ella,por mas de una hora!-dijo Jackie empujándola

Abril cae al suelo,leo noto los ojos rojos de abril,no tenian pupila,y los chicos entrany la ven en ese estado.

_abril!-donnie se acerca a ella y la abraza

_...-no se movia

_y que hacemos?-pregunto rafa

_talves un recuerdo la vuelva a establecer-dijo Jackie

_y que tal un beso?-pregunto mikey

_quee!?-todos preguntaron eso

_si,talves abril vuelva hacer como antes con un beso-dijo mikey

Todos retrocedieron al ver a Donatello,sabian que cuando se trataba de su dulce princesa,nadie podia reclamar nada o si no donnie se enoja.

_aslo tu,nerd-dijo rafael

_yo!?-lo dijo todo rojo

_si tu-dijo leo

_...bien -/- -dijo el acercándose a sus labios

Donnie comenzo a besarla,los chicos estaban rojos al verlo,el tambien estaba rojo,abril abre los ojos,pero aun estaba con los ojos rojos y ve lo que donnie hace,en eso ella lo agarra de los hombros y lo retiene.

_do..donnie?-pregunto ella

_abrill…!-estaba rojo

_que..me..me paso?-pregunto muy mareada

_eso queremos saber-pregunto rafael

_yo no se..-dijo ella

Donatello la cargo y los 6 salieron de ahí,en eso recordaron lo que paso en esos espejos y se acercaron a Jackie

_jakcie queremos pedirte disculpas-dijo Leonardo

_por que?-pregunto ella

_por no creerte,ahora vimos y tenias razon,eramos unas..-ella lo interrumpe

_tortugas mutantes?-pregunto ella

_si!-respondio el

_han,relajate a veces eso pasa,pero si quieren mas explicaciones de ustedes,veanme mañana en la noche y les dire todo acerca de ustedes-dijo ella,acercandose una ventana

_oye a donde vas!?-dijo leo corriendo en la ventana

_ire a mi mundo y les dire sobre ustedes y los guardianes-separarese

_adios,Jackie..-dijo leo

En eso rafael empuja a leo ha esa ventana y el cae,hasta caer en un edificio donde habia una chica que dormia,tenia pelo rubio,ojos azules y estaba en ropa interior.

_haaaa!-veo a leo tirado en el suelo

_hay mi cabeza,rafa esta muer…-ve a la chica

_que..que haces aquí?-pregunto ella todo roja

_l..losiento,me tengo que ir-sale por la ventana

_...-sin palabras

Rafa y los otros ya estaban abajo,pero aparece todo rojo y enojado

_disfrutes la vista hermano?-pregunto rafa todo burlón

_si,y eso debo agradecértelo-le pisa el pie

_ha!-se soba

_oigan es mejor llevar a abril a casa,aun veo que sus ojos no están bien-la mira y estaba durmiendo

_como lo sabes si esta durmiendo-dijo leo

_hace unos minutos había despertado-dijo el

_que le habran echo?-pregunto mikey

_no lose,pero es mejor averiguarlo mañana-dijo donnie

Mas tarde en el edificio,dejaron a abril con su papa y inventaron una excusa,diciendo que habia salido a dar una vuelta y estuvieron compitiendo y abrir ya estaba cansada y se quedo estaba sentado aun molesto con ellos por a ver salido.

_aun no se salvaron de su castigo, hijos mios-dijo Splinter

_lo sabemos sensei y merecemos ese castigo-dijo leo

_no sera nada grave,tienen buenas acciones por a ver salvado a abril y malas por a ver salido sin mi permiso,asi que solo están castigados,sin teve,sin juegos,sin pizza y sin construir.

_nooo!-se acercaron a splinter

_ya esta echo!,una semana-se va a su cuarto_y es mejor que vallan a dormir

Los 4 hicieron caso,a la mañana siguiente estaban en el colegio,el señor O neil dijo que abril estaba muy cansada y no fue al aun no podían creer que es lo que paso esa misma noche que los dejo muy pensativos.

_espero que sea de noche para que Jackie nos diga todo-dijo leo pensando en la noche

**JAPON:habia una persona que estaba en new york, llamó a uno de sus jefes(ya sabrán quien es)y le informo lo que vio en new York,le enseño las fotos y a los 4 muchachos que saltaban en new York.**

**El jefe se levanta y se acerca y era…destructor!**

**_**parece que mis conclusiones eran ciertas,hamato yoshi esta en new York y esos niños que acabo de ver en esa foto son sus hijos-sonreí malicioso_es hora de hacerles una visita…

CONTINUARA..


	9. Chapter 9

**He leido sus comentarios y agradezco por eso *_* y respuesta para jamizel **

**Jamizel:si karai aparecera mas adelante, en la escuela de ellos,es obvio que debe aparecer!,sin ella no hay leonarai no hay tmnt XD ok no,si aparecerá.**

MUNDO ENCARNADO PARTE 9

Leonardo caminaba en el colegio, esperando a que sea de noche, sabia que faltaba mucho, sonó la campana y era hora de clases; mientras en la clase de matemática, los chicos pensaban en lo que Jackie les había dicho.

RECUERDO..

_ustedes son tortugas mutantes-dijo ella

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Leo estaba sentado en la carpeto,sus brazos puesto hai y pensando, digamos que los 4 estuvieron así por todas las horas,los profesores habían notado ese comportamiento en donnie y leo,ya que de mikey y rafa no se espera nada XD .

Al transcurso del día, el tutor de ellos llamo a leo y donnie a la subdirección.

_nos llamo?-pregunto leo

_si, por favor siéntense-dijo el director

_ok-dijo donnie sentándose

El director les dio un poco de gaseosa,donnie no acepto, en ves de eso quiso tomar café(el le gusta mucho eso)pero el director le dijo que no mas café para el(digamos que tiene un gran problema con eso).

_chicos explíquenme algo-dijo su director poniendo las manos en la mesa

_que sucede?-pregunto leo

_algunos de los profesores dijeron algo sobre ustedes-dijo el

Ambos se miraron las caras con algo de nervios y volvieron a ver al director

_que..que dijeron?-ambos dijeron la misma palabra

_me preocupe mucho por eso, dijeron que ustedes "NO ESTUVIERON PRESTANDO ATENCION A CLASES",me puedo esperara de sus otros dos hermanos pero de ustedes dos?-dijo el director viendo a ambos con una mirada seria

_he..Bueno nosotros..-viendo para otro lado

_miren les diré algo ustedes son muy buenos estudiantes al igual que los otros, tu por ser el líder del salón y tu por ser el que mas destaca en todos-viendo a los dos

_gracias-dijo leo

_gracias-dijo donnie todo rojo

_que sea la ultimas ves que pasa eso ok?-pregunto el

_lo prometemos-dijeron ellos

_ok,pueden retirarse-dijo abriendo la puerta

Ambos se fueron y vieron a mikey y rafa parados esperándolos.

_oigan chicos donde estaban?-pregunto rafael

_estuvieron con el subdirector no?-pregunto mikey

_no estuvimos con el mecánico-dijo donnie medio burlón

_pero vi que entraron-siendo golpeado por donnie

_no cabeza hueca, es obvio que estábamos con el subdirector-dijo donnie

_ok-sobandose

_y que les dijo el?-pregunto rafa

_nada especial, solo dijo que no hay que distraernos-dijo leo sonriendo

Ya era de noche y los chicos querían salir, pero no podían, Splinter les había prohibido escaparse otra ves y los tendría vigilados (se quedo en casa) los chicos estaban en el sofa muy aburridos, en eso alguien toca la puerta,leo decide ir y abrir y se encuentra con Jackie!

_hola muchchos-dijo ella

_jackie!-dijo leo contento

_es Jackie?-pregunto rafael

_si!

Los 4 se acercaron a ella y sonrieron

_wow cool,si vinistes,pero como sabes que estábamos castigados?-pregunto mikey

_simple,supuse que estarían aquí así que los visite para explicarles mejor-se sienta en el sofá y trae una hoja

Comienza a dibujarlos a ellos en sus formas tortugas

_bueno u.u..como no pueden salir decidi dibujar

_wow dibujas increible-dijo mikey

_gracias,tenia ese talento desde muy niña-dijo ella mientras dibujaba

Mientras ella dibujaba,afueras de new York un avión aterrizo en el edificio mas alto y en eso saliero muchos ninjas con trajes y todos se reunieron,en eso baja un seño de ahí,tenia su armadura puesta (aquí cambia) estaba con el casco en la mano,tenia pelo negro y una mirada maligna,era destructor!

_sensei!-todos se agachan

_al fin,estoy de vuelta a new York-dijo con una sonrisa maligna

_y que piensa hacer maestro?-pregunto un grupo del pie

_encontrar a hamaco yoshi y hacerlo pagar por esto-mira la foto de tang sheng

_hai sensei!-todos se arrodillaron

_alfin me vengare por esto-dijo el

Mientras en edificio los chicos vieron los dibujos de Jackie

_wow..-dijo mikey con asombro

Jackie veía a mikey con sonrojo (aquí huelo a romance XD)

_gracias y apropósito,donde esta abril?-pregunto ella

_se quedo en casa-dijo donnie

En eso escuchan al señor o neil.

_abril!-el grito hace que los chicos salgan

_señor o neil que paso?-pregunto donnie

_abril se escapo!-dijo el

_como!-dijeron los 4

CONTINUARA…


	10. Chapter 10

MUNDO ENCARNADO PARTE 10

Los chicos vieron como abril se alejaba del edificio y comenzó a saltar y a correr muy rápido, se dieron cuenta que ningún humano corre de esa manera como lo hacia abril.

_esto es obra del krangs-dijo mikey tocándose la cabeza

_no enserio?-dice donnie sarcástico

_si-dijo mikey

_…-donnie hace un facepalm

_chicos basta de discusiones, hay que seguir a abril-dice leo corriendo tras ella

_tiene razón-dice rafael siguiéndolo

_...-mira a mikey

_celos de que leo y rafa estén cerca de abril?-lo mira picaron

_no!-lo mira enojado

_o..ok..-sale corriendo

_grrr!-salta y corre

Mientras que abril;ella estaba caminando como si nada,realmente algo estaba mal en ella,los ojos de ella estaban rojos y no tenían pupilas, sé veía muy perdida y solo caminaba como si alguien la estuviera llamando.

Bueno vamos con los chicos u_u ..leo comenzo a gritar,llamando abril pero no se escuchaba nada,solo a las personas de abajo.

_abril!-volvio a gritar leo

_abril!-tambien grito rafa

Los dos estaba buscando a abril y decidieron llamarla,sin embargo no hubo respuesta ya que su celular estaba apagado, mientras que donnie y mikey,el solo corría de donnie para que no lo golpee por lo que dijo XD.

_...espero que donnie no este molesto por lo que dije-dijo mikey en su mente

Mikey se escondio detrás de una casita en el techo, pensando que donnie no lo encontraría hace un suspiro.

_uff..-se toca la frente

_te encontre-toca su hombro

_haaaa!-cae al suelo

_shh!-tapa la boca a mikey con su dedo indice

_jejjejej-lo mira

Donnie lo mira y cruza los brazos muy molesto -_-

_jjejejjej-mikey lo mira y voltea a otro lado

_por que dijiste eso?-pregunto donnie sentando con mikey

_decir que?-pregunto mikey con su respuesta estupida

_idiota lo que dijiste hace rato-dijo donnie mirandolo molesto

_mm..he lo que dije fue "esto fue obra de los krangs"-se toca la cabeza

Mikey es demasiado tonto que no recuerda las cosas que dijo, pues eso a donnie lo enoja mas y le da una golpiza mas fuerte que la anterior.

_auch!-se soba

_no te hagas, tú lo sabes-dice donnie

_he..-recordándola el que tu estas celoso de leo y rafa y de mi por estar cerca de abril y tu no?

_bravo lo adivinases-aplaude y lo dice sarcásticamente

_te molesta?-pregunto mikey

_no me alegra tanto que adoro verlos junto a mi abril!-grita_es obvio no!,eso molesta!

El retrocede al escuchar gritar a su hermano

_m..mikey losiento mucho..yo-se acerca

_ok,tranquilo genio-le sonríe _ por que te alteraste jejeje?

Donnie agacha su cabeza

_por que tengo miedo a que abril me rechaze solo por ser nerd-dijo el con una vos baja

_pfrr! Jajajja tu no eres nerd,solo usas lentes en colegio,te encanta estudiar y no haces deporte nada mas-dijo meiky

_muchas gracias por hacerme sentir mejor-lo dice sarcásticamente

_denada,ademas ella te quiere mucho-dijo mikey

-si tienes razon jeje-dijo donnie

_si pero talves consiga a otro mucho mejor que tu,atletico y no nerd y luego tengas 3 hijos y vivan feliz-donnie se congela con eso_y tu estes casado con alguien que no vale la pena luego te arrepentiras de no decirle..

En eso donnie golpea a mikey y pone su pie en la cabeza de su rubio hermano y sus ojos estaban blancos con lagrimas en los ojos.

_tu eres igual que rafa!-lo pisa mas y mas

_buaaaa!-grita como loco

Mientras que leo y rafa,estuvieron viendo en el techo si abril estaba abajo pero no estaba asi que esperaron pero ya se hacia tarde,pero prometieron al señor o neil regresar con abril y esa promesa se cumple y leo recordo que faltaba algo.

_rafael sientes que alguien nos falta?-pregunto el

_hmm…-piensa

_...-mira y se da cuenta de mikey y donnie

_que?-pregunto rafa

_sabes quienes nos faltan?-pregunto leo

Rafael miro a ambos lados y fingio no saber para enojar a leo.

_mm..nop-miro para otro lado

_como que no sabes!?-pregunto el enojado

_no se pues,quien nos falta?-pregunto otra ves

_grrrr!,nufuesfetrosfo,herfemafanosfo!-habla con la "F"

-sorry no entender "f"-dijo el

_falfatafa,dofonniefe yfi mifikeyfe!-se enojo mas

_mmm nofo enfeterfenafadafa-le saca la lengua

_grrr! Lofo acafabasfa defe defecirfi!-lo agarra de los hombros

_no entendi asi que te imite-le guiña en ojo

_...-_-..-pensando-*este avaba con mi paciencia,debi a ver venido con donnie*

CONTINUARA


	11. Chapter 11

MUNDO ENCARNADO PARTE 11

Leonardo no soportaba a rafael asi que lo deja pero en eso ve a donnie y mikey dirigiendose a ellos.

_leoo!-corre abrazar a su hermano

_mikey,donde estaban!?-leo estaba molesto por que se separaron

_losiento pero yo huia de donnie!-ve a su tecer hermano y se esconde detrás de leo

_donnie..?-leo lo mira algo raro

Donnie estaba con la cabeza agachada y al ver a leo solo lo miro y se fue donde rafa

_que le pasa?-pregunto leo

_es que el esta celoso de nosotros por estar cerca de abril y el no,ademas tambien por que le dije que abril no se fijaria en un nerd losiento!-este cae al suelo

_ok..-mira a rafa

Rafael seguia viendo abajo si estaba abril,en eso siente a alguien detrás de el,volte y ve a donnie algo callado y se pone justo cerca de el.

_ha hola-dijo rafael mientras miraba a su hermano algo serio

_hola-sonaba algo serio

_sucede algo?-pregunto rafael

_no nada,estoy bien-el solo miraba abajo

Mikey y leo se acercan

_donnie esta triste por-susurra en el oido de rafa

_mikey!-donnie golpea a mikey

_auch!-se soba

_te dije que no les dijeras..tu eres igual a r…-en eso ve a abril caminando con unos personas_es abril!

Los 4 miran abajo y era cierto era abril,pero que hacia con esas personas.

_que hace ella con ellos?-pregunto rafa

_no lose,pero hay que seguirla-dijo leo

Los 4 la siguen y ven que ella y esas personas se dirigian al edificio TCR(laboratorio krangs)

_asi que esos son los krangs-dijo leo

_enserio que hacen aquí?-pregunto donnie

_preguntales-respondi rafa

_jajajjaja-se comenzaron a reir

_no es gracioso!-el ruido de donnie hace que ellos vean arriba y lanzen sus rayos lazer.

CONTINUARA

SORRY SI ES CORTA


	12. Chapter 12

MUNDO ENCARNADO PARTE 12

Los chicos esquivan los laser de los krangs,en eso Donatello y los demás caen al piso pero por suerte mikey lanza sus nunchakus y estos se enredan con las escaleras cerca de la ventana.

_uff…gracias mikey-dice leo bajando

_no hay problema-dijo mike bajando

_abril!-donnie la ve y la sigue

En eso alguien aparece detrás de ella y apunta a donnie con su su pistola,el sujeto era algo alto,flaco polo blanco y pantalón azul(ya sabrán a quien me refiero)

_a donde crees que vas,muchacho?-pregunto este mientras lo apuntaba con su pistola

_ha..yo..yo-no tenia palabras

_krangs dice que te desagas de ese humano,ordenes por krangs-agarrando a abril del brazo

_abril!-donnie trata de correr pero el señor lo agarra

_a donde vas tu!?-pregunto el

_ella es mi amiga,nesecita mi ayuda!-dijo el

El sujeto lo miro con algo de asombro y como si lo hubiera visto antes

_te conozco?-pregunto el

_he no-lo mira

_como sea!-lo vuelve apuntar

_no!-trata de safarse

_di tus ultimas palabras!-dijo el

Donnie no podía moverse el señor lo apunto con su pistola en eso siente a alguien que se venia detrás y voltea y ve a rafael

_las mias son,deja a mi hermano,idiota!-lo golpea en el estomago

Este se agarra de las escaleras y ve a los 4 muchachos con sus armas

_grrr!,que quieren!?-pregunto eun sobandose el estomago

Rafa lo agarra del plo y lo amenaza con sus sai

_mira si eres bueno-juega con los pelos del seño poniendo uno de sus sai-no te aremos daño,solo queremos que nos respondas dos preguntas

_eso jamas!-este voltea la cara

_bien como quieras-comienza a rasgar su polo

_que,que haces!?-este trata de salir

_algo que llamo rasgar la ropa-lo mira fijo-nos dirás esas simples cosas o veras de lo que puedo ser capaz.

_bien,bien te lo dire!-comienza a respirar ondo_pero sueltame!

_eso jamas-lo agarra mas fuerte

Los chicos se lo llevaron al techo de new York y lo amarraron para que no escapara

_bien me tienen,primero mi nombre es vivora,segundo esas cosas son muy peligrosas para 4 niños de 13 años-este comienza a burlarse

_que dijiste!?-rafa lo amenazo con sus sai

_no repito dos veces-mira para otra parte

_mira,en primer lugar tenemos 15 años y en segundo somos ninjas y sabemos defendernos solos si no sabias-mira para abajo

_como sea,que quieren?-pregunto algo molesto

Leo se acerco y lo agarro del polo y lo miro fijo

_dime,para que quieren a nuestra amiga esos krangs?-pregunto leo

_no lose!,solo se que esas cosas buscan algo para abrir su dimensión y conquistar la tierra-comenzó a toser un poco

_...-leo pensó y vio abajo y recordó que había visto una camioneta ayer

_leo que pasa?-pregunto donnie

_creo que vi. eso antes-señalo abajo

_mm..oigan creen que esas cosas tengan cerebro?-pregunto mikey

_el todos tiene cerebro,bobo-dijo rafa

_no,no todos tienen cerebro-dijo donnie refiriendose a mikey

Mientras ellos hablaban vivora aprovecho en usar la cuchilla de el nunchaku de mikey para cortar la soga y una ves liberado salio corriendo,sin embargo eso no le funciono mucho ellos se dieron cuenta por que mikey sintio que jalaban algo.

_adios idiotas!-salta y baja

_hay por favor!-rafa lo sigue

_chicos vamos!-dice leo siguiendo a rafa

CONTINUARA..


	13. Chapter 13

MUNDO ENCARNADO PARTE 13

Vivora sale de su escondite pero choca con mikey que venia detrás de ellos

_oye!-lo mira fijo

_he…-se queda viéndolo

_quitate!-lo empuja

_oye espera!-lo persigue

Víbora desaparece en la oscuridad,mikey no podía verlo y los chicos se acercaron a mikey a preguntarle si atrapo a víbora, pero este se queda congelado.

_yo nose,nada!-se tapa la boca

_estas bien?-pregunto leo por lo que contesto mikey

_si..jejjej..-dijo mikey

En eso aparece Jackie detrás de ellos

_chicos..-se acerca

_jackie, que haces aquí?-pregunto leo

_vine ayudarlos, saben donde se encuentra abril no?-pregunto ella

_si,esta allá-señalo el TCRI

_bien que esperan?,vamos-corre

Los 4 hacen lo mismo hasta llegar el tcri y ver a abril sentada en una de las sillas pero rodeados de muchos krangs.

_bien chicos este es el plan-mientras leo hablaba los krangs hablaban

_krangs dice que mantengamos a abril o neil aquí,por que krangs buscara información acerca de ella,para que alfin krangs pueda saber que es ella-comenzaron a verla

_krangs,adoren a krangs-alsaron la mano

Los chicos decidieron caminar lento para que los krangs no los encuentren ni se den cuenta de su presencia.

_bien donnie es hora de ser el heroe de tu princesa-baja sigilosamente

_krangs dice que esos muchachos tiene un don especial-los krangs hablaban entre ellos

_krangs dice que si

_de que hablaran?-donnie se acerco mas

_krangs dice que ellos fueron tortugas que nuestros antiguos krangs no puedieron con ellos-dijo el

_segun la información que vi,era que krangs eran debiles-leyendo

_mm..?-se acerco mas y comenzo a escuchar

Donnie se acerco y choco con la mesa y esta deja caer un frasco que el krangs se dio cuenta y vio a donnie.

_hola..-retrocede

_krangs es hora de atacar!-dijo apunto de disparar

CONTINUARA..

**JAMIZELL:cabeza de piel aparecera pero como cocodrilo xD y respecto a eso de leo,aquí no pasa nada,es otro fic mas adelantado jeje **


	14. Chapter 14

MUNDO ENCARNADO PARTE 14

Donnie estaba apunto de ser golpeado por el krangs pero para su fortuna alguien aparece y golpea al krangs y era rafael.

_donnie..-se acerca a verlo

_..ra..rafael?-abre un ojo y si era rafael

_he si?,cuantos rafas hay aquí?-pregunto el raro

Donnie lo vio y lo agarra de los hombros y lo abrazo fuerte

_pe..pero que!?-este se sonroja por el acto tierno de su hermano de banda morada

_...gracias, hermano -lo mira y lo suelta

_denada-sonríe

Ambos salen de ahí y ven a abril sentada como si no tuviera vida, es algo raro ya que parecía un muñeco sin vida, no mostraba ninguna emoción.

_abril..-donnie se acerca

Ella solo se quedaba ahí y no movia nada

_que es lo que le pasa?-rafa se asombro mucho

_no lose,pero no podemos dejarla aquí-la carga_hay que irnos

_ok-lo sigue

Mientras leo,mikey y Jackie pelean contra los krangs

_debo admitirlo,para ser mujer eres buena peleando-le guiñe el ojo

_jejej no me subestimes lider-golpea a otro krangs

_he..como sabes..?-jakie lo interrumpe

_se muchas cosas que ustedes no saben-le sonríe

_ok jejjeje-mira para otra parte

Rafael y donnie se acercaron a ellos y tenían abril ,leo se asombro ya que abril no mostraba ninguna emoción y se acerco a ella.

_..april..-leo se acerca

Pero ella no respondía y sus ojos eran rojos muy rojos

_jackie,sabes lo que le pasa?-prgunto donnie muy alterado

_los krangs apagaron su cerebro-dijo ella

Los 4 muchachos se quedaron boca abierta y al mismo tiempo con muchas preguntas,pero el primero en hablar fue Leonardo.

_no etiendo-dijo leo

_osea que su cerebro no funciona-dijo ella

_pero porque!?-pregunto donnie alterado

Jackie solo los miro y agacho su cabeza.

_bien les dire,abril en la otra vida fue un extraterrestre,mitad krangs mitad humana y ustedes no son hermanos-se lo dijo todo

_queee!?-los 4 estaban alterados

CONTNIUARA…


	15. Chapter 15

MUNDO ENCARNADO PARTE 15

Los chicos se congelaron al escuchar que no son hermanos.

_que..que acabas de decir?-leo estaba asombrado y a la ves algo triste

_no son hermanos,no lo son-lo dice tan normal

_pero que!?,estas hablando enserio!?-sijo rafael con enojo

_pues losiento pero si hablo enserio amigo-lo mira

Los 4 cayeron de rodillas al escuchar eso,algo asi jamas lo tomarian a broma.

_..pe..pero no entiendo..si no somos hermanos…a quien pertenecemos realmente?-pregunto leo

_no lose,pero si saben que son adoptados?-pregunto ella

_si-los 4 dijeron

_hablaremos eso de luego,ahora vámonos-viendo a los krangs

Salieron de ahí con abril (aun no se mueve)

_chicos ahora si me dejan que les explique..-siendo interrumpida por rafa

_explicar que!?-su cara tenia un color rojo

_chicos..?-retrocedió un poco por lo de hablar de rafa

_por que sensei no los dijo!?-dijo leo alterado

_tranquilo..-donnie la interrumpe

_tranquilo!?,como podemos estar tranquilos!-se comenzó a alterar

_por que sensei no lo dijo!?-dijo mikey

_se que es algo triste pero-otra ves la interrumpen

_por que!?-preguntaron los 4

_ok,ok se los dire-suspira-es ustedes..

Ustedes 4 fueron criados por Splinter desde niños,pero jamás les dijo que fueron hijos de otras personas,la pregunta es por que'?

Bien les dire,en primer lugar ustedes solo son adolescentes de 15 años que no saben de estas cosas au asi que les eran 4 niños huerfanos y los 4 andaban juntos,sin embargo ustedes desde niño creyeron ser hermanos y todos los consideraban como si fueran hermanos.

Leo tu mama se llama LISHA,es de pelo negro ojos azules,era muy buena y amable con todos,responsable al igual que tu.

Rafa tu mama se llama Rosalinda,es amargada y buena al mismo tiempo,siempre fue una gran y tenia ojos amarillos y pelo rojo.

Donnie tu mama se llama Dayana,es inteligente y alegre,siempre ayudo a muchas personas,sus ojos eran marrones y pelo marron.

Y por ultimo tu mikey,tu mama se llama Maria,ella era de buen corazon,su pelo era de color amarillo y sus ojos azules.

Siempre fueron unidas pero un iccidente las derrumbo a las 4 y las trajo hacia la muerte,algo que jamas habia pasado,pero alguien las mato y no solo a ellas sino a muchas mas personas.

_quien fue?-pregunto leo

Ella da un suspiro..

_su..nombre es..destructor-se detiene

CONTINUARA…


	16. Chapter 16

MUNDO ENCARNADO PARTE 16

Los chicos quedaron boca abierta al escuchar eso de Jackie,y justo del peor enemigo de su sensei,destructor.

Bien ahora que lo saben seguiré contándoles, bueno fue hace tiempo, destructor fue a new York por algunos asuntos y escucho a muchas chicas conocer a Splinter,el las amenazo para que les diga en que lugar vive Splinter pero ellas se negaron y destructor tanto fue su odio que las hizo daño,muy pocas salieron con vida he incluso destruyo en lugar,muchos murieron pero algunas fueron internadas en el hospital,incluso sus madres y poco después murieron.

_no..no entiendo-leo se arrodilla

_leo..-dice rafa

_por que Splinter no dijo nada?-pregunto el

_talves el quiso que estemos..-donnie es interrumpido

_callate,donnie-comienza a salirle lagrimas

Los chicos notaron que comenzó a salirle lagrimas a leo de los ojos.

_leo..-rafa se acerca

_no te acerques!-voltea y le grita

_aahh!-donnie retrocede aun cargando a abril*esta durmiendo*

_leo..-mikey se esconde

_splinter nos oculto esto!-comenzó a gritar _ por que!?

_no lose,leo te juro que si lo supiera te lo diria-dijo Jackie

_creí que sabias todo!,CREI que podíamos confiar en ti!-se acerca a ella

_oye leo..-retrocede

_nos engañaste!-se acerca mas a ella_no crees que esta ves creeré de la niña buena que nos quiso ayudar,no me tragare ese cuento de nuevo

Jamas se vio a leo asi,estaba muy enojado.

_leo calmate!-rafa lo agarra

-sueltame!-forcejea

_no es culpa de ella!-dice el

_como!?-pregunto el

-es de destructor!-lo jala mas

_lose!,pero me enoja mas de Splinter!-llora

_leo,no solo tu estas mal,tambien nosotros-dice Donatello

_es es..que…no puedo creerlo..-se arrodilla

Comienza a llover y los chicos se quedaron ahí consolando a leonardo.


	17. Chapter 17

MUNDO ENCARNADO PARTE 17

Leonardo se levanto mirando a pesar de la oscuridad,a los tres con sus ojos inundados de lagrimas y sus ojos rojos por esto.

_leonardo..-rafael se acerco a leo,pero este le quita su mano del hombro

_déjame solo, rafael-leo comienzo a caminar lejos de ellos

_leo..-mikey camina tras el

Leo se da cuenta que mikey lo esta siguiendo,a pesar de cómo trato a sus hermanos y a Jackie,mikey igual lo quería.

_mikey vete con ellos-leo de nuevo comenzo a soltar unas lagrimas

_pero..-leo le grita

_vete!,vete de aquí!,quiero estar solo!-sale corriendo muy lejos de ellos

Mikey se queda viendo como su hermano sale corriendo,la lluvia comenzó mas fuerte y los chicos tenían que irse.

_vamos mikey-rafael se lo lleva

_jackie,estaras bien?-pregunto donnie

_si-ella les sonríe y se va

-…-solo la mira

En el edificio,los chicos entran a la casa,pero donnie primero deja abril en su casa y la coma en su cama.

_buenas noches,mi dulce princesa-le da un beso en la frente

_...-solo sonríe

En el edificio

_hijos mios,estan bien?-pregunto Splinter

_..algo-dijo rafael algo molesto

_que sucede?,y donde esta Leonardo?-pregunto algo alterado

_maestro Splinter,podemos hablar con usted?-pregunto rafael, sentándose

_si-se sienta

Mientras afuera del edificio,Leonardo estaba sentado en uno y dejando que el agua de la lluvia caiga en el,en eso siente una presencia detrás de el(a qui cambia la cosa).

_hmm?-voltea y ve a un sujeto extraño

El sujeto se hace mas visible

_buenas noches,jovencito-lo mira

_quien eres tu?-se para

_quieres saber mi nombre,bueno,mi nombres es oruko saki "DESTRUCTOR-se acerca a el.

.

CONTINUARA.


End file.
